


blood

by M0CKINGBIRD



Series: 2k15 friends project [2]
Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M, namsong - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:03:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5856952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M0CKINGBIRD/pseuds/M0CKINGBIRD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“best friends and lovers from different gangs”</p>
            </blockquote>





	blood

**Author's Note:**

> para: gabrielle

A porta foi aberta com um estampido; um chute que quebrou a maçaneta e fez a madeira bater contra a parede. O homem menor grunhia de dor, mal conseguindo se manter em pé e sendo arrastado pelo maior. Seu cabelo grudava na testa e ele tentava desesperadamente não desmaiar.

“Não fecha os olhos,” ordenou o maior quando o pôs deitado num colchão.

“Não me deixe sozinho.”

“Eu só vou pegar algumas coisas pra limpar isso.”

Taehyun gemeu e passou a mão pelo rosto. Virou a cabeça levemente para observar o outro mexendo numa bandeja. Ele xingava baixinho e derrubava diversas coisas no chão. Voltou rápido para junto do mais novo, ajoelhando-se ao seu lado.

“Você é muito burro.”

“Cala a boca.”

Mino levantou a camisa do outro e Taehyun trincou os dentes para não gritar de dor. A pele estava toda suja de sangue e a ferida estava feia. Ele franziu o nariz e pegou uma gaze com álcool para limpar.

“Por que você tinha que me esfaquear?” Falou com dificuldade.

“Meu chefe ta de olho em mim, eu tinha que fazê-lo acreditar que somos inimigos.”

“Mino,” sua frase foi cortada quando um líquido foi derrubado no machucado e ele berrou. Mino passou a mão pela testa do outro, tentando tranquiliza-lo. Deu-lhe um beijo ali.

Não muito depois Taehyun dormia profundamente, o curativo já feito. Mino sentara numa cadeira e o observava enquanto fumava um cigarro. Seu celular apitou e ele olhou; mensagem de Seunghoon perguntando onde ele estava. Ignorou.

Ele não esperava que Taehyun tivesse aparecido durante a sua operação. Torcia para que ele não aparecesse. Mr. D, seu chefe, estava suspeitando dele em relação à sua lealdade. Ele nunca ferira o garoto da facção rival. Apenas ele saía ileso.

Mino suspirou e fechou os olhos. Ele nunca esperara se encontrar nesse tipo de situação. Quando descobriu que seu melhor amigo passara a ser seu inimigo ele prometeu a si mesmo que o protegeria. Nunca imaginara que aquele garoto frágil e sorridente que nunca brigava com ninguém e era amigo de todos entraria para uma gangue. Que saberia atirar e lutar. Eles ficaram poucos anos sem se ver e tanta coisa acontecera.

Taehyun gemeu baixinho e ele levantou da cadeira para sentar ao seu lado no colchão.

“Mino,” chamou.

“Eu to aqui. Não vou te deixar sozinho.”

“Como chegamos nisso?” Abriu um pouquinho os olhos.

“Eu não sei, Tae.” Suspirou. “Como você entrou para essa porra de gangue?”

“Eu achei que era a sua,” a risada se transformou numa careta de dor. “Idiota, não? Eu só queria te rever.”

“Podia ter simplesmente ido até a minha casa, não precisava se tornar um assassino.”

Taehyun sorriu levemente.

“Deita aqui comigo.”

Mino o obedeceu com cuidado para não machucá-lo ainda mais. O mais novo levantou sua mão até que tocasse o rosto do outro. Fechou os olhos, seus dedos deslizando pela bochecha alheia.

“Eu senti tanta faltar de poder ficar assim com você.” Sussurrou.

Mino sorriu. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo.

 

-

 

_“Você vai matar Nam Taehyun.”_

As palavras ressoavam em sua mente enquanto ele dirigia sua moto pelas ruas do centro da cidade. A raiva borbulhava dentro dele, o instinto assassino direcionado ao próprio chefe. Ele sabia que perdera a confiança de seu superior, mas não esperara algo tão drástico. Seunghoon ficara tão surpreso quanto ele. Nam Taehyun não era ninguém importante na gangue rival, era do mais baixo escalão. Não sabia segredos e muito menos representava uma ameaça a eles. Ele provavelmente descobrira que os dois eram amigos na época da escola. Amigos, amantes, namorados, dependeria de com quem ele havia falado.

Virou numa rua lateral e estacionou em frente ao pequeno prédio de tijolos. A chave estava pendurada numa corrente no seu pescoço e a usou para abrir o cadeado que trancava a porta. O cheiro de desinfetante agredia suas narinas e ele franziu o nariz. Taehyun não estava no colchão. O silêncio reinava.

Mino tirou a arma da sua cintura e a destravou. Com o braço esticado ele andou lentamente pela área, atento a qualquer sinal de que o lugar houvesse sido arrombado. A blusa suja de sangue estava jogada no chão. Ele andou em direção ao banheiro e ouviu um estampido vindo de lá. Adentrou o cômodo e percebeu que a pessoa que ele mirava era Taehyun.

“Eu quase atirei em você.” Bufou e travou o revólver antes de pô-lo no cós da calça.

“Não seria a primeira vez,” respondeu enquanto penteava o cabelo.

“O que você está fazendo?”

“Eu tenho que ir embora daqui. Já devem estar estranhando meu desaparecimento.” Encarou o mais velho pelo espelho. “Onde você estava?”

“HQ.” Foi até ele e passou os dedos pela ferida que ainda não sarara totalmente. “Ainda dói?”

“Um pouco. Já sofri piores,” sorriu. “Você ta com uma cara péssima. O que seu chefe mandou?”

“Nada, nem encontrei com ele.” Ele sabia que Taehyun não acreditara naquilo. “Para onde você vai?”

“Encontrar Jinwoo.”

“Quem é esse?”

“Algo como um instrutor. Eu respondo a ele, já que to muito baixo ainda para me encontrar cara a cara com o chefão.”

Taehyun se virou para o maior e sem pensar duas vezes o beijou. Mino quase esquecera como era beijá-lo. Suas mãos foram para as costas dele, puxando-o para mais perto. O garoto se agarrava a ele como se fosse a última coisa que faria. O toque frio da arma nas suas costas o lembrava da ordem que lhe fora dada. Em contraste, o calor do corpo pequeno em seus braços lhe dava forças.

Mino o conduziu de volta para o colchão e o deitou ali. O teve para si com cuidado e carinho. Admirou o corpo de Taehyun sob si; seus dedos se lembravam de seus pontos fracos com perfeição, como se não tivessem passado tanto tempo separados. Beijou sua pele, as pequenas cicatrizes, os mamilos, as pintinhas. Cada pequeno detalhe dele. As unhas do menor deslizavam pelas suas costas, arranhando, marcando.

Taehyun murmurava no seu ouvido palavras doces que elevavam sua felicidade. Ele se sentia completo como há muito não se sentia. Nos últimos anos ele sabia que faltava algo na sua vida; ele se sentia vazio. Juntara-se à gangue do Mr.D por esse motivo, para tentar sentir algo. Agora ele percebia que o que realmente faltava era Nam Taehyun. O garoto que desaparecera depois que se formaram na escola.

O mais novo gemeu alto quando atingiu seu ápice e foi beijado por Mino. Um beijo com gosto de despedida.

“Fale a verdade, o que aconteceu no seu HQ?” Seus dedos passeavam pelos fios curtos de Mino.

Sua mão saiu da cintura de Taehyun e foi para o revólver deixado ao lado do colchão. Admirou o brilho e o peso na sua palma.

“Falaram para você me matar, certo?” Assentiu. “Faça.”

“Eu não posso te matar.”

“Sim, você pode.”

“Tae...”

“Escuta, Mino, eu não tenho nada a perder. Não tenho família, não tenho amigos, nós dois nunca poderemos ficar juntos. Ao menos você pode construir uma carreira.”

“Não quero viver num mundo sem você.”

“Você viveu sem mim por anos.”

“Mas agora que eu sei de novo como é te ter eu não posso abrir mão.”

“Deixa de ser melodramático. É só apertar o gatilho.”

Taehyun segurou a mão de Mino que estava na arma e a conduziu até encostar o cano do revólver na sua têmpora. Com a outra mão puxou o rosto do mais velho para perto do seu.

“Faça.”

Mino sentiu as lágrimas escorrendo quando as bocas se encostaram. Apertou o gatilho e ficou surdo por alguns segundos quando a arma disparou. Ele sentia o rosto sujo e grudento do sangue de Taehyun. Recusou-se a abrir os olhos e ver o que fizera. As lágrimas escorriam pela sua bochecha quando levou o cano à própria cabeça e apertou o gatilho pela segunda vez.


End file.
